


Scarves

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kamukoma - Freeform, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Kamukura and Komaeda take a walk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm going to be posting a bunch of stories that I have written for my friends for Christmas! I apologize for the shortness of them, but I hope you enjoy anyway! Comments are always appreciated and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and happy new year!

It was a cold winter afternoon, and Komaeda, joined by Kamukura, were walking along the fairly icy sidewalk. Kamukura had to keep his partner from slipping and sliding all over the place, and eventually falling onto the ground. They were mostly silent, except for a few passing conversations, like what they were going to do for Christmas and such. The two were pretty content with the silence, until Komaeda decided to speak once again. 

 

“Ah...it’s quite cold, isn’t it?” He asked casually. 

 

“Of course. After all, you are only wearing a light jacket,” Kamukura replied. 

 

“Ah, my winter coat had a very large hole torn into it. Isn’t that just the worst luck?” Komaeda smiled and looked at the other as they walked. 

 

“Hm, I suppose so,” Kamukura agreed. The two once again fell into silence. Kamukura noticed that the other was starting to shiver noticeably, and watched as the boy hugged himself as they walked. Kamukura himself was wearing a fluffy winter coat, and an overly long red scarf. He contemplated wrapping his scarf around Komaeda’s neck as well, but decided against it. They continued walking in complete silence, except for the chattering of Komaeda’s teeth that was gradually getting louder. Truth be told, the chattering was starting to annoy Kamukura, but he ignored it and kept staring forward. The worst part about winter was probably the wind. That was what Kamukura concluded at least. He watched a few lone leaves float around in the air as the cold gust of air blew across the area, and he noticed Komaeda’s shivering becoming more rapid. He sighed, and unwrapped part of the scarf around his neck. He walked closer to the boy, and wrapped the other end of the scarf around his neck. Komaeda jumped, and looked over at the other, his eyes shining with confusion. 

 

“You were cold,” Kamukura stated. 

 

“Ah, you didn’t have to do that….” Komaeda muttered, a light tint of pink brushing his cheeks. 

 

“I did anyway,” Kamukura replied. 

 

“U-Um, thank you, Izuru….” Komaeda stammered, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and smiling at Kamukura. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Kamukura couldn’t explain why, but he got some sort of satisfaction from helping the other boy. He felt pleased with himself knowing that he helped Komaeda stay warm. He’ll have to figure this out when he gets home. However, for now he’ll enjoy sharing a scarf with Komaeda in the winter atmosphere. 


End file.
